


Ambulance

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, Asami is confused, BUT DONT DO WEED KIDS, BUT DONT OVERDOSE, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I dont, ITS BAD FOR YOU, Multi, Omega Mako, Safety, UNLESS ITS FOR MEDICINAL PURPOSES, but like kitchen knife cut, but nor really, i think I was on on crack, im not sure what this is, korra is high, mako is hurt, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Mako gets a cut and experiences one of the weirdest moments in his life.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Ambulance

**Author's Note:**

> I need sleep
> 
> Send help

Mako was cutting some vegetables when he hisses in pain.

“Mako? Are you ok?” Asami calls.

“Fine, just cut my finger,” Mako calls back.

“How is that fine?” Asami yells.

The alpha runs down the stairs, only to be beaten by Korra.

“Weeeeee ooooooh, weeeeee ooooooh,” Korra says, running into the kitchen, imitating ambulance sounds.

She stands next to Mako and puts a bandaid on the cut before running away.

“Weeeeee ooooooh, weeeeee ooooooh,” was heard fading as she ran to the other side of the house.

Mako stands there in complete shock.

Asami just gapes. “What the fuck?”

The omega just rolls his eyes. “Stupid alphas.”

“Korra, are you on fucking drugs?” Asami accuses.

“Can’t a woman just make random ambulance noises when she wants to?” Korra argues.

“No! No, she cannot,” Asami stresses.

“Guys?” Mako calls carefully.

“Not now, Mako! Defending ambulance rights here,” Korra snaps, running back into the room.

Before Asami can respond, Mako does.

“Does nobody care that the blood from the cut has already made it through the bandaid? The cut is deeper than I thought,” Mako muses slightly.

Before the omega knows what’s happening, Asami has thrown him over her shoulder and the sounds of an actual ambulance are heard in the distance, thanks to Korra.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
